


Di libri curiosi e litigi imbarazzanti - Crowley ed Aziraphale alle prese con la sessualità

by Shimba97



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Aziraphale & Anathema Device Friendship, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Gay Relationship, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Sentimental, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimba97/pseuds/Shimba97
Summary: La vita in Inghilterra trascorreva tranquilla dopo che l'Apocalisse che non fu; uragani, incendi autostradali e motociclisti demoniaci erano un lontano ricordo.Nessuno ricordava quei due giorni frenetici e paradossali che avevano quasi causato lo sterminio dell'intero genere umano, a parte una manciata di persone che contavano sulle loro dita..."Ehi, angelo, ascolta. Se questa libreria è un miracolo, puoi spiegarmi questo libro?".
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Del divertimento di Crowley e dell'imbarazzo di Aziraphale** **  
Di libri sbagliati al posto giusto**

  
La vita in Inghilterra trascorreva tranquilla dopo l’Apocalisse non avvenuta; uragani, incendi autostradali e motociclisti demoniaci erano ormai un lontano, ma neanche tanto ricordo.

Nessuno si ricordava di quei due giorni concitati e paradossali che avevano quasi causato lo sterminio dell’intero genere umano, a parte una manciata di persone che si contavano sulle dita delle mani…

Anatema, Newton, Madame Tracy, il Sergente Shadwell, il gruppetto di ragazzini con a capo l’Anticristo, ed ovviamente Crowley ed Aziraphale.

Dopo la distruzione e la successiva miracolosa ricostruzione della sua biblioteca, Aziraphale aveva deciso di godersi quei nuovi momenti in compagnia dei suoi libri, prendendosi dei giorni di riposo; infondo sentiva di meritarselo.

Salvare il mondo non era stato un gioco da ragazzi ed il suo corpo mortale aveva risentito dello stress, ma specialmente dell’adrenalina di quei giorni così concitati.

Il Paradiso era un luogo idilliaco, ma nonostante tutto si finiva pur sempre per annoiarsi.

Gabriel lo aveva rimproverato molte volte per i suoi pensieri riguardo la noia; sebbene fosse un angelo modello, seguace fidato del Signore, non aveva mai apprezzato la poca diversità dei tomi celestiali, che lo avevano reso curioso ed impaziente. Così, quando fu mandato sulla Terra, pensò che se doveva vivere in mezzo agli umani, sarebbe stata una permanenza più piacevole se si fosse circondato di fogli scritti e rilegature in pelle.

Quel pomeriggio stava catalogando dei nuovi tomi apparsi dopo l'Apocalisse mai avvenuta, in bilico sulla scala e con entrambe le mani occupate e tremanti; era così concentrato nel metterli nel posto giusto che nemmeno si accorse del trillo del campanellino d'ingresso.

Crowley fece la sua comparsa con la sua solita andatura strascicata e serpentina, abbassandosi di poco gli occhiali in modo da scrutare l'ambiente intorno a sè. Sorrise divertito nel trovare il suo amico a diversi metri di altezza.

«Angelo!» urlò, con un sorriso sghembo.

«Ah!» il povero angelo sobbalzò sul posto, sbilanciandosi ed attaccandosi alla scala come una scimmia, facendo cadere tutti i libri sul pavimento con un sonoro tonfo «Per l'amor del cielo Crowley! Si può sapere che ci fai qui? Perchè non sei entrato dall'ingresso?!» disse spazientito il biondo, toccandosi per un attimo il petto, deviando poi per sistemarsi il farfallino storto.

«Sono entrato dalla porta» disse «ma tu non mi hai sentito. Dai la colpa alla tua distrazione» allargò le braccia, alzando un sopracciglio.

Lentamente Aziraphale ritornò con i piedi per terra, chinandosi a raccogliere i libri, mortificato per quella rovinosa caduta che, a sua difesa, non era stata per niente volontaria «oh mi dispiace.. vi rimetterò a posto..» accarezzò le copertine scollate con preoccupazione, sentendo un sonoro sbuffò arrivare dal suo amico.

«Sono solo dei libri, con un miracolo tornano come nuovi» disse annoiato il demone.

Dopo averli posati sulla scrivania barocca, l'angelo si avvicinò minacciosamente verso di lui, puntandogli il dito «questi libri hanno _solo_ 300 anni, sono pezzi unici!» esclamò, quasi in preda ad una crisi nervosa.

«Ehi angelo rilassati» si corruccicò, schioccando le dita. _Miracolosamente_ i libri, un momento prima ridotti male, erano tornati come nuovi, con tanto di rilegatura a mano «prego, non c'è di che»

Aziraphale sospirò di sollievo, senza però dargliela vinta «non ti devo nessun grazie, hai rimediato ad un tuo spregevole gesto»

«Posso farmi perdonare con un pranzo al Ritz?» tentò lui «ho saputo che hanno messo nel menù delle ottime aragoste»

Gli occhi dell'angelo si illuminarono «se però mi tenti così..»

«Oh angelo, io adoro tentarti» nel suo volto magro spuntò un sorriso degno dei peggiori demoni «e sto imparando a capire come farlo»

  


Dopo il _giorno non avvenuto_ molte cose erano rimaste identiche: Aziraphale amava ancora circondarsi del profumo più o meno antico di carta stampata e del suo amato cibo; Crowley passava il tempo a prendersi cura delle sue piante, minacciandole ancora, ma aveva diminuito lo stress psicologico da tiranno; inoltre la sua dipendenza dall'alcool era rimasta invariata.

Le abitudini cambiate riguardavano invece il tempo che passavano assieme; se prima si davano appuntamento diversi giorni a settimana al parco per discutere di lavoro, adesso passavano quasi tutte le giornate in compagnia dell'altro. Crowley aveva accettato di buon grado di provare cibo solido, oltre alle bottiglie di vino, rimanendone piacevolmente colpito. Era stata una dura battaglia, Aziraphale aveva dovuto spiegargli decine di volte che la bottiglia di vetro non poteva essere considerato cibo, perchè anche se era solido.. non era commestibile.

D'altro canto, adesso l'angelo si concedeva più momenti in compagnia di un bicchiere di Scotch o di uno Chardonnay invecchiato di qualche centinaio di anni, non ubriacandosi mai, al massimo arrivava fino al punto da sentirsi la testa leggera.

  


Il loro rapporto si era rafforzato, specialmente dopo che le rispettive fazioni li avevano quasi uccisi e successivamente cacciati. Non erano umani, ma non dovevano più sottostare ad un ligio regolamento fatto di miracoli e tentazioni.

«Posso offrirti una tazza di thè? Sono ancora le 10 del mattino» disse l'angelo, vedendo svolazzare la mano dell'amico in modo annoiato «lo prendo come un sì» gli diede le spalle e si incamminò verso il retro, dove mise sul fuoco la teiera con l'acqua, preparando due tazze con il filtro.

Crowley nel frattempo si aggirava curioso tra gli scaffali, notando molti titoli a lui sconosciuti «ne sono spuntati di nuovi eh» urlò allungando il collo per farsi sentire.

«Sì, devo aggiornare tutto il mio inventario» fu la risposta dell'angelo.

Il demone non stava facendo particolare attenzione, finchè una copertina nuova e lucente lo fece fermare. Nei suoi occhi balenò una saetta di divertimento e malizia. Prese quel libro, avvicinandolo alla scrivania di Aziraphale.

Pochi minuti dopo l'angelo tornò con due tazze fumanti tra le mani «ecco a te» gliela porse gentilmente al demone, che la prese.

Quando poggiò le labbra sulla ceramica il suo viso si contorse in un'espressione di disgusto «ma che roba è?!»

L'angelo gli sorrise, _vecchio marpione_ , pensò Crowley «è un tè peculiare, si chiama Pu'er ed è originario della Cina, in particolare della provincia delli Yunnan1» spiegò in modo quasi lezioso, mescolando la sua miscela e bevendola con gusto «è della migliore qualità»

«Ha un sapore terribile» controbattè l'amico, continuando a berlo _per cortesia,_ ma facendo comparire nella sua mano una fiascetta di vodka, versandone una generosa quantità, sotto gli occhi sconvolti del suo angelo.

«Crowley! Hai rovinato il tè!» disse esasperato, battendo il piede a terra, offeso «non te ne offrirò più!»

«Te ne sarei grato Aziraphale» sorrise, riprovando a berla, trovando il sapore più gradevole «ecco, ora va molto meglio ».

Conclusero le rispettive bevande e si accomodarono sulle sedie di pelle presenti in libreria, guardandosi.

«Angelo, toglimi una curiosità» iniziò Crowley «hai già catalogato tutti i libri presenti qui?»

«Non ancora» ammise afflitto «sono davvero tanti ed non usando nessun aiuto ci vorrà del tempo»

«Potresti usare i miracoli»

«Non vorrei fare irritare più di quanto non siano i miei Superiori»

«Angelo, ormai a nessuno interessa di noi» spezzò il momento dei pensieri di Aziraphale, che fu riportato in modo violento alla realtà «oh si, già» fu il suo unico commento «ad ogni modo non me la sento Crowley, quanto ci impiegherò non ha importanza, ho il da fare per le prossime settimane»

Il demone vide il volto dell'angelo rattristarsi e spegnersi. Quando aveva capito che erano stati scaricati entrambi si erano sentiti disorientati, ma se il demone si era ripreso dopo qualche ora, l'angelo non era stato della sua stessa idea. Aveva servito per più di 6 millenni coloro che credeva senza macchia e leali, specialmente perchè erano stati creati prima di lui e si sentiva un continuo allievo che cercava di imitare il professore per impressionarlo. Ma Aziraphale non aveva mai ricevuto nè una pacca sulla spalla nè un grazie, soprattutto dopo avere salvato il pianeta, rovinando i piani di Dio, o di Satana.

«Ehi angelo, senti» cercò di distrarlo «se questa libreria è frutto di un miracolo, puoi spiegarmi questo libro?» si alzò per prenderlo dalla scrivania, porgendolo.

Oh, adorò la reazione dell'angelo, diventando improvvisamente paonazzo e balbuziente «D-Dove l'hai preso?»

«Esattamente lì» glielo indicò con l'indice, inaspettatamente accanto alla prima Bibbia che il mondo avesse avuto l'onore di possedere.

L'angelo inghiottì a vuoto e rilesse il titolo: "L'iniziazione del sesso esoterico".

Dove se ne era uscito quel libro blasfemo? Ed ora che ne doveva fare? Gettarlo era fuori discussione, un albero era stato maltrattato per produrlo, e lui, come creatura amante della natura, non poteva commettere questo peccato. Dopo qualche colpo di tosse allungò il braccio verso di lui «Te lo regalo Crowley»

Il demone l'osservò ancora rosso in viso, ma deciso a liberarsi di quel fardello piuttosto imbarazzante «Oh angelo, ma non c'è bisogno. Sono abbastanza istruito in questa materia» sorrise diabolico, riaccendendo quell'adorabile rossore nel viso del biondo, che abbassò il braccio «in che senso?»

Crowley si passò la mano tra i capelli rossi, di nuovo lunghi «vuoi che ti faccia un disegnino o passiamo direttamente alla pratica?»

«CROWLEY!»

Oh si, erano cambiate tante cose dall'Apocalisse che non fu.

  


  
**1** **:** fonte presa da Wikipedia.


	2. Delle confessioni di Crowley e della curiosità di Aziraphale - Di regali inaspettati

**Delle confessioni di Crowley e della curiosità di Aziraphale  
Di regali inaspettati**  


  
  
Aziraphale era seduto nella sua scrivania, con i pollici a massaggiarsi le tempie: Crowley non aveva smesso un secondo di parlare di quel _dannato_ libro comparso nella libreria. Avrebbe dovuto accorgersene, invece era stato troppo lento nel ricatalogare tutto l'inventario. _Mea culpa,_ si disse. Quella discussione andava avanti da più di un'ora e solo la sua pazienza celestiale non gli permise di buttarlo fuori con un calcio nel sedere, inforcando il cartello “Chiuso” come se ne fosse dipeso la sua vita (o salute mentale, dipendeva dai punti di vista).

  
«Per l'ultima volta Crowley, smettila di parlarne!» urlò frustrato e del tutto imbarazzato «I-Io non l'ho mai letto in vita mia! E non intendo farlo!»  
«E perché no? Sarebbe interessante avere una tua opinione in merito» quel demone era davvero troppo divertito per smetterla di assillarlo.  
«PERCHE' IO NON LEGGO LIBRI BLASFEMI!» urlò, con gli occhi sgranati, all'impiedi dopo un moto di nervosismo «e se tu trovassi qualcos'altro da fare piuttosto per farmi uscire di senno te ne sarei grato!»  
Crowley aprì bocca, senza però emettere fiato. Stavolta l'angelo era davvero allo stremo della pazienza. _Stai perdendo colpi, vecchio mio._  
«Va bene, va bene, me ne vado» alzò le mani in segno di resa, alzandosi dal divano «ma avremo modo di riparlarne» agitò la mano, dandogli le spalle «ci si vede, angelo» riprese gli occhiali dal tavolino ed uscì dalla libreria, salendo sulla Bentley e sgommando lontano da lui.  
Aziraphale rimase interdetto qualche secondo, con lo sguardo puntato dove il demone era uscito di scena qualche secondo prima. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando di sollievo, ma anche di stizza. Certe volte si domandava se quel folle avesse un cervello pensante. O se semplicemente lo usasse nel modo giusto.  
Ripose le due tazze di tè sul vassoio, pulendole con cura, poi tornò in salone, camminando verso la porta ed esibendo quel benedetto “Chiuso”. Non aveva voglia di interazioni umane, soprattutto con clienti che volevano comprare libri da collezione; pur essendo un essere celeste era geloso dei suoi beni custoditi quasi maniacalmente.  
Decise di rimettersi al lavoro per finire l'inventario; doveva controllare che _tutto_ fosse al suo ordine, per evitare nuove comparse dell'amico e brutti mal di testa.  
Dopo qualche ora finì, emettendo un sospiro soddisfatto; era stato impegnativo; i libri comparsi erano stati circa un centinaio: non si era fermato un attimo. Non aveva trovato nessun altro volume di _quell'argomento_ , con sollievo.  
Guardò l'orologio: le 16:13; aveva ancora un intero pomeriggio da programmare, così decise che una passeggiata non gli avrebbe fatto male. Stirò la schiena intorpidita, prendendo il cappotto.

  
L'aria quasi primaverile di marzo lo fece inspirare a pieni polmoni, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi. Ovunque si girasse notava che l'inverno stava lasciando posto a colori più accesi: gli alberi avevano ricominciato a sbocciare, l'erba a crescere ed i fiori a tingere intere distese di prati. Si incamminò nei marciapiedi di Londra, diretto nel _loro posto_ , ormai da centinaia di anni. In quel parco non cambiava nulla, come se la loro presenza contribuisse a custodire la fauna e la flora di quel luogo.  
Quando arrivò, per sua sorpresa trovò il suo posto occupato. Decise di avvicinarsi cauto, pronto per _chiedere gentilmente_ di spostarsi in qualche altra panchina, ma quando fu abbastanza vicino si arrestò: Crowley era seduto nel suo solito modo scomposto, con gli occhiali in una mano e lo sguardo fisso alla fontana davanti a sé.  
«Ehi» salutò l'angelo, vedendolo saltare sul posto. Non si era accorto della sua presenza perché sovrappensiero. Cavolo, allora era seria la questione «non volevo spaventarti»  
Il demone fece un gesto molle con la mano, con incuranza, rimanendo in silenzio.  
«Che ci fai qui?»  
«Quello che ci fai tu, a quanto pare» fu la sua risposta «casa mia è troppo silenziosa» ammise osservando le anatre che tranquille nuotavano nel laghetto accanto a loro.  
L'angelo si morse la guancia: forse cacciarlo in quel modo non era stata un'ottima idea, anche se in quel momento gli sembrava _perfetto._  
«Ho finito l'inventario» iniziò.  
«Bene»  
Aziraphale alzò gli occhi al cielo; quel demone si era offeso, davvero? Quello offeso doveva essere lui, invece sembrava che i ruoli si fossero invertiti, facendolo passare dalla parte del torto.  
«Senti Crowley, non volevo essere scortese prima» sospirò «solo che mi sono...»  
«Irritato? Si, me ne sono accorto» lo fermò lui «sai angelo? Stai cambiando» sentenziò.  
Il biondo spalancò gli occhi, girandosi verso di lui «Che vuoi dire?»  
Crowley si girò solo un attimo, per assicurarsi di avere la sua attenzione «quando ci siamo conosciuti eri un tipo tutti sorrisi, riconoscenza e pazienza. Ora se ti guardassi, come _ti guardo io_ , vedresti un altro angelo» disse serio.  
Aziraphale aggrottò le sopracciglia. Lui non si vedeva diverso; magari aveva preso qualche vizio durante quei millenni, come mangiare ottimo cibo e dormire di tanto in tanto, ma oltre quello... non notava altro.  
«Crowley, io non sono cambiato»  
Il demone sorrise, voltandosi del tutto verso di lui «Oh ma davvero? Oltre quelle piccole tentazioni che ti concedi, non ti sei accorto che sei diventato nervoso, con poca pazienza? O che curiosi in giro, dove _non_ dovresti. Ti osservo Aziraphale, ti conosco bene ormai, così tanto da notare questi piccoli dettagli che a te sfuggono» concluse, rimettendosi gli occhiali scuri, alzando il viso verso l'alto, per prendersi il sole.  
Aziraphale rimase silenzioso, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Credeva che quei suoi comportamenti fossero dovuti alla troppa permanenza sulla Terra; infondo era stato influenzato dagli umani e dai loro comportamenti, più o meno opportuni. La curiosità era sempre stata nella sua indole, appunto per questo veniva visto dai suoi superiori come un fardello da dovere sopportare per il Bene Superiore.  
Poggiò le mani sul ventre, osservando la natura «non sono cambiato, mi sono _evoluto»_ spiegò calmo «anche tu non sei rimasto lo stesso demone che ho conosciuto»  
«Non ho assunto comportamenti ambigui»  
«Oh andiamo, Crowley! Bevi così tanto che se fossi un umano saresti morto da tempo» alzò gli occhi al cielo «ti piace la buona musica, sfrecci per Londra con la tua macchina» _rischiando sempre di attentare alla vita di qualcuno_ , pensò «ti concedi i piccoli vizi di andare nei pub o di rimanere giornate intere in casa per dormire o chissà altro! Non sono mica cieco io» asserì stizzito, guadagnandosi un'alzata di sopracciglio da parte dell'amico.  
«Siamo cambiati entrambi allora» si alzò, lisciandosi la giacca nera «c'è una grande differenza tra accettarlo ed ammetterlo, _mio caro_ » lo canzonò, armeggiando poi con la tasca interna del suo cardigan, uscendone con un pacco rettangolare, color canna da zucchero «aprilo quando sei in biblioteca, è delicato» glielo porse.  
Aziraphale allungò la mano insicuro, stringendolo. In 6 secoli era stato davvero raro un regalo da parte sua; si ricordava più che altro di favori o di entrate di scena per evitargli la morte; al massimo durante il regime nazista, quando aveva fatto saltare quella chiesa, aveva salvaguardato quei libri unici al mondo, facendoli uscire indenni.  
«Grazie» a quella parola il demone rispose con un cenno del capo, rilassandosi appena.  
«Ci si vede, angelo» lo salutò di nuovo in quella giornata, dandogli le spalle.  
Lo vide allontanarsi sempre di più, fino a non distinguere più la sua figura. A quel punto collocò il pacco nella tasca interna del suo giaccone e si mise in cammino verso la libreria.

  
Venti minuti più tardi, dopo essere entrato ed aver riposto la giacca, si sedette sul divano, fremente di curiosità. Lo aprì con cura, rimanendo contrariato nel trovarsi un libro tra le mani; _un altro_.  
Lesse la dedica nella prima pagina bianca:  
 ** _Leggilo e dimmi cosa ne pensi._**  
 ** _Crowley._**  
Sorrise appena, girandolo per leggere il titolo; _Cinquanta sfumature di grigio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Shimba


	3. Dei segreti di Crowley e dei pensieri di Aziraphale - Di arti antiche

**Dei segreti di Crowley e dei pensieri di Aziraphale**

**Di arti antiche**

Aziraphale guardò quel libro per diverse ore, indeciso. Se Crowley gli aveva regalato quel libro allora c’era qualcosa di _oscuro_ lì dentro.

Aveva passato l’ultima mezz’ora a fissarlo. Si avvicinava, poi ci ripensava e tornava indietro, per poi dopo una decina di minuti sfiorare la copertina e ritirarsi titubante, scrollando le spalle. E se fosse stato un semplice libro di narrativa? Un romanzo per farlo sognare ad occhi aperti? Forse stava giudicando il suo amico proprio come quel libro, dalla copertina. Sospirando si riavvicinò, afferrandolo e sedendosi sulla poltrona. Se non gli fosse piaciuto si sarebbe fermato.

L’angelo passò la maggior parte della serata a leggere quel libro.

All’inizio era una lettura abbastanza piacevole e scorrevole, fin quando sgranando gli occhi non arrivò a _quella parte._ Arrossì fino alle orecchie, chiudendo con un tonfo sordo il romanzo, respirando più affannato. Sapeva che il demone lo aveva fatto cadere nella trappola: era tutto così blasfemo! Quelle… attività _ricreative_ erano impudiche e scandalose, per Dio! Distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Eppure quella coppia sembrava provare qualcosa di più che la lussuria. _**Andiamo Aziraphale, il sesso è l’arte più antica del mondo!**_ Scosse la testa, cercando di ignorare quella vocina che assomigliava tanto al suo demone preferito. Doveva ricordarsi di Sodoma e Gomorra? Tutta quella perversione aveva portato alla morte di migliaia di persone. _**Ma non puoi negare di non averci mai pensato**_. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, scocciato. Era capitato. Rarissime volte. Forse qualche volta in più. Ma non erano cose da angeli; lui profanava già il suo corpo con il cibo mortale, come gli aveva detto tempo addietro Gabriel, non si sarebbe abbassato a tanto. Tornò il sé, prendendo un profondo respiro e riaprendo il libro. Magari i personaggi si sarebbero dichiarati amore eterno, si sarebbero sposati… e lui amava l’amore, era portatore di buone notizie e riusciva a percepire quel sentimento d’ovunque.

Da quel momento in poi passò tutta la notte chino su quelle pagine dalla fresca stampa e moderna, mordendosi il labbro di tanto in tanto, quando le cose si facevano più maliziose, fino ad intristirsi per la piega che stava prendendo la trama. Si fermò solo quando, guardando l'orario, scoprì con sua grande sorpresa e sgomento che erano le 4 del mattino; era rimasto seduto nella sua poltrona per intere ore.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi, decidendo di farsi un thè per rilassarsi, dato che aveva un tumulto interiore non indifferente. Il suo pensiero andò senza pensarci a Crowley. Si chiese se fosse sveglio a quell'ora, se stesse innaffiando le sue piante o se fosse in giro per Londra a sfrecciare ad una velocità non umana con la sua auto d'epoca. In quel secondo un pensiero folle lo sfiorò: magari se fosse stato qui, con lui, avrebbero potuto discutere di quel libro insieme, davanti ad una tazza di thè e di caffè nero per lui, bisticciando come una vecchia coppietta per le parole dirette e maliziose del demone, indirizzate solo a lui per imbarazzarlo più di quanto già non fosse.

Sgranò gli occhi, trovandosi ad arrossire: non erano consoni quelle riflessioni, non a quell'ora della notte, non dopo avere letto metà di quel libro. Non era consono e basta. Era un angelo e come tale doveva comportarsi secondo i canoni angelici, ovvero purezza, bontà e spirito di sacrificio. Lasciò perdere il thè, spense la lampada da tavolo che lo aveva accompagnato fino all'istante prima e salì verso i suoi alloggi. Aveva qualche ora per riposare e darsi una sistemata. Si mise il pigiama color carta da zucchero e chiuse gli occhi.

Non si accorse che pochi metri più in là, appoggiato alla sua Bentley, un demone con in mano un blocchetto ed una matita era rimasto per ore ad osservarlo.

Fu la sveglia a imporgli di alzarsi. Aziraphale si sfregò di occhi, mettendo a fuoco la sua camera da letto. Il sole non era ancora del tutto sorto, ma doveva sistemare la libreria per renderla il più presentabile possibile.

Indossò uno dei suoi soliti completi chiari, guardandosi allo specchio: era impeccabile, come sempre, come i suoi lineamenti eterni, che da 6 millenni non erano mutati. Per un attimo si immaginò umano, magari con qualche ruga o capello bianco, mentre si godeva la sua pensione chissà in quale zona dell'Inghilterra campagnola, magari in Scozia. Scacciò via quel pensiero, trovandolo non consono, _ancora_.

Scese al piano di sotto, in cucina e si preparò del buon thè, riordinando gli scaffali e rimanendo soddisfatto del lavoro. Una cosa era certa: il suo amore per tutta quella cultura non sarebbe mai cambiato. Posò con cura l’atlante Cedid1, pezzo raro della sua antica collezione, riponendolo come se fosse l'A.cqua Santa per gli abitanti del mondo di sotto.

Alle 8 in punto aprì la libreria, mettendosi dietro il bancone ed aspettando qualche cliente. Sentì il campanello tintinnare ed alzò lo sguardo, sorridendo istintivamente.

«Buongiorno caro» iniziò lui.

«Ciao angelo» lo salutò il demone, poggiandosi sul bancone con la sua camminata ormai distintiva.

«Sei mattiniero oggi» replicò il biondo «hai dormito poco?»

«Non ho dormito» fece spallucce «non sono tornato a casa»

«Ah» disse. Era rimasto male nell'apprendere quello che sospettava la notte prima, non capendo nemmeno il perché di quella reazione «e d-dove sei stato?» chiese con interesse.

«In giro» rispose vago «ho bevuto qualche bottiglia e poi sono andato in giro la mia _piccola»_

Se l'angelo non avesse saputo a chi, anzi, a che cosa si stesse riferendo, probabilmente si sarebbe stizzito ed offeso. Perché 6000 anni insieme, a salvarsi la vita, non potevano essere messi da parte da qualcuno, di un umano.

«Capisco» fece una pausa «ad ogni modo, ho letto il libro che mi hai regalato»

Il demone alzò lo sguardo, interessato «come lo hai trovato?»

«Interessante» si permise «non l'ho ancora finito, però è... gradevole, eliminando dei _capitoli»_

Crowley sorrise divertito «però li hai letti» si compiacque ancora di più quando notò un rossore piuttosto evidente fare capolinea nelle guance dell'angelo.

«Faceva parte della trama, solo per quello» si giustificò, distogliendo lo sguardo «vorrei che finisse con un matrimonio» alla risata del demone si voltò «che c'è?»

Gli occhiali del rosso si abbassarono pericolosamente verso il naso «oh nulla, mi sto immaginando come ti sentirai quando lo finirai» _quello non era un bel presagio, nemmeno un po'._

Aziraphale ingoiò a vuoto, osservandolo «quindi lo hai letto»

«Certo, dal primo al terzo»

«Terzo? Ce ne sono altri due?» sgranò gli occhi.

«Puoi anche leggere il primo e fermarti» sorrise divertito «dato che è una lettura, come dici tu... blasfema» _bastardo_.

Il biondo socchiuse gli occhi «mh… va bene» disse poco convinto. Avrebbe deciso più in là.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio da parte di entrambi il demone prese la parola «ti ricordo che noi due abbiamo un pranzo al Ritz da onorare»

Aziraphale sorrise, grato che non avesse dimenticato il loro appuntamento «che ne dici di oggi, caro?»

«Infatti intendevo proprio oggi, angelo»

«Oh... molto bene, non vedo perché rimandare ancora» guardò l'orologio «abbiamo ancora diverse ore prima del pranzo, perché... non rimani?» disse in attesa.

Vide il demone tirarsi indietro i capelli rossi, tirandosi su gli occhiali «vorrei, ma ho delle cose da fare»

«Cose? Cioè?» domandò un po' troppo velocemente.

« _Cose da demoni_ , non puoi capire angelo» allargò le braccia «ma prometto di essere qui per... vediamo» riguardò l'orologio a pendolo attaccato alla parete «le 12 in punto»

A quel punto, dopo un ultimo saluto, i due amici si divisero, ognuno per la propria strada.

Se per Aziraphale quelle ore passarono troppo lentamente, nonostante avesse ripreso la lettura del libro, per Crowley non si poteva dire lo stesso.

Il demone aveva passato l'intera mattinata nel suo appartamento, più precisamente nel suo studio. Non è dato sapere quale misfatto demoniaco stava mettendo in atto; si intravide solo un taccuino di pelle ed una matita.

Quando chiuse la porta dietro di sé sospirò: aveva un pranzo a cui partecipare.

Alle 12 ed un minuto l'angelo ed il demone si trovavano all'interno della Bentley, sfrecciando tra le vie strette della città britannica; in 5 minuti scarsi arrivarono a destinazione. Il primo ad uscire fu Aziraphale, con gli occhi sgranati «oh cielo Crowley! Non salirò più su questa auto»

«Lo dici ogni volta angelo» rispose annoiato il rosso, chiudendo la macchina ed attraversando la strada, vedendo con la coda dell'occhio che l'amico non si era ancora mosso «allora, vuoi venire o no? Non posso bloccare il tavolo per tutto il giorno!» esclamò, beccandosi un grosso sbuffo e delle parole sussurrate da parte dell'angelo, difficili da comprendere, se non per quell' _idiota_ che captò per puro caso. Sorrise, incuriosito da quel suo modo di fare umano e poco angelico.

Ad ogni modo, una volta entrati ed accomodati al solito tavolo, con le loro ordinazioni in mano al cameriere, i due amici-nemici tornarono ad essere i soliti di sempre.

Quel pranzo passò piacevolmente tra squisiti piatti di portata ed il solito vino invecchiato, apprezzato da entrambi, specialmente da Crowley.

«Questo ristorante eccelle secolo dopo secolo!» esclamò Aziraphale, pulendosi la bocca col tovagliolo «è una certezza a cui non potrei mai rifiutare»

«Qui si mangia bene» ammise il rosso «però non è l’unico posto di Londra» bevve un altro sorso di vino bianco, in linea col menu di pesce «se vuoi poi.. potrei farteli conoscere»

L’angelo si zittì, guardandolo ed arrossendo «come un appuntamento?» lo vide distogliere lo sguardo.

«Un… cosa? No angelo, solo… una cena tra amici, per farti conoscere altri gusti culinari»

«Ah capisco» rispose sempre col suo sorriso gentile. Chissà perchè gli era venuto in mente, ma soprattutto, perchè l’aveva detto ad alta voce.

«Ma saremo solo noi due, quindi se vuoi pensarla così... allora si, lo è» lo stupì, guardando il piatto vuoto «a me non da fastidio»

«Oh, nemmeno a me» si portò il bicchiere di vino alla bocca per smorzare l’imbarazzo «cioè.. siamo amici, mangiare insieme è normale dopo 6 millenni che ci conosciamo..»

«Ehm.. Angelo» lo chiamò Crowley.

«U-un’Apocalisse sventata e....»

«Angelo?»

«Le punizioni mortali che abbiamo evitato escogitando quel piano folle..»

«ANGELO!» esclamò il demone, passandogli una mano davanti il viso «ti sei inceppato?»

Aziraphale di colpo arrossì, accorgendosi di avere detto un insieme di parole a raffica, dettate dal suo imbarazzo «N-No, sto bene» gli sorrise teso «volevi dirmi qualcosa?»

«Il gelato»

«Il gelato?» domandò confuso.

«Si angelo, il gelato» glielo indicò sul tavolo «appena è arrivato ti si è spento il cervello; si sta sciogliendo» disse semplicemente.

«Oh… grazie» prese il cucchiaino, pensando in quale luogo poteva andarsi a nascondere dopo la figura da babbeo che aveva fatto davanti a lui.

Finirono di gustarsi il loro dessert, pagando (ovviamente ci pensò l’angelo) ed uscendo fuori, rabbrividendo appena per il vento fresco che nel frattempo si era abbattuto su Londra.

Salirono in auto e Crowley lo riaccompagnò in libreria, scendendo con lui.

«Ho dell’ottimo Blanquette de Limoux del 1597, vuoi assaggiarlo?» chiese il biondo una volta entrati, poggiando i cappotti su una delle poltrone presenti.

«Come fai ad averne? È parecchio antico» lo sentì dire.

«Ho riscosso qualche miracolo fatto qua e là» si giustificò, ritornando con due bicchieri e la bottiglia che poggiò sulla scrivania «Ecco, tieni» versò il contenuto chiaro nel bicchiere e glielo porse.

«Un angelo che riscuote favori, fa così tanto da demone» sorrise.

«Non ho fatto nulla di malevolo, a differenza _vostra»_ alzò gli occhi al cielo «e poi quel frate ne produceva centinaia nel suo monastero...»

«Oh» Crowley accavallò le gambe, facendo vorticare il calice, come un intenditore di vino «un angelo che si fa _pagare_ un miracolo fatto ad un frate in un monastero. Questo si che è sorprendente»

L’angelo sbuffò, leggermente indispettito da quella analisi veloce e superficiale «sei sempre il solito»

«Lo so» proferì sornione.

Era calata la sera, e Crowley ed Aziraphale si erano salutati da una mezz’ora. L’angelo aveva sistemato quel poco disordine che si era venuto a creare con la visita del demone, pensando che pur non essendoci clienti (o essendoci, ma senza comprare nulla perchè lui non vendeva i suoi adorati libri) la sua attività continuava ad andare avanti. _Bontà divina,_ pensò.

Quando tutto fu al suo posto riaccese la lampada nella scrivania, accomodandosi; voleva finire quel libro, così da poterne parlare con Crowley e forse, _forse,_ sbirciare gli altri due volumi.

Aprì il libro e sospirò: un’altra nottata era alle porte.

L’orologio a pendolo della stanza rintoccò le 5 del mattino, facendo sobbalzare il povero angelo immerso nella lettura. Mancavano le ultime pagine, e nello stato in cui si trovava – sorpresa, dispiacere e accaloramento – non si era accorto dell’alba ormai vicina. Quando anche l’ultima pagina fu conclusa si alzò dalla poltrona, strofinandosi gli occhi; non era finito come si immaginava, nemmeno lontanamente. _Ma c’erano sempre gli altri due volumi._

Sbadigliò, stiracchiandosi e girandosi distrattamente verso la strada, voltandosi subito dopo per spegnere la lampada. In un lampo di secondo sgranò gli occhi, girandosi di scatto verso il vetro della libreria: aveva giurato di avere visto Crowley, lì, sul marciapiede, a fissarlo, ma adesso quel punto era vuoto. Pensò di essersi immaginato tutto. Sospirando, si avviò verso i suoi alloggi, spogliandosi ed indossando il pigiama. La notte era ancora giovane, ma lui ahimè aveva dei compiti da svolgere.

Il demone si nascose subito dopo avere visto Aziraphale guardarlo: non poteva permettersi di farsi vedere, come lo avrebbe giustificato? “Sai, la notte mi annoio, quindi ti spio come un maniaco”, non era una buona idea. Tornò a casa, osservando l’alba spuntare; a quell’ora non servivano gli occhiali, quindi li chiuse e li mise in tasca. Gli piaceva quell’oggetto, ma molte volte si sentiva quasi fuori posto, perchè chi poteva accettare quegli occhi da rettile?

Saliti gli scalini ed aperta la porta di casa si fiondò a riempire un bicchiere di bourbon, guardandosi attorno: le piante erano splendenti ed in buona salute e la bozza della Gioconda era intatta e lucida come al solito. Bevve il suo drink in un sorso, voltando lo sguardo verso il suo studio: aveva un _lavoro_ da continuare.

1 : Atlante Cedid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi ha letto, spero vi sia piaciuto.  
> Shimba

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, spero vi sia piaciuto.  
> Shimba


End file.
